


Neighborhood survival guide

by Jazzii, Karlchen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute cat, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Indra the boss, Lexa the wannabe badass commander, Love/Hate, Neighbors, and smut later one <3, attacks everyone, but loves lexa, hates anya, horror cat, no idea how~ :D, one-hit, roomamates, shared balcony, so much damn fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzii/pseuds/Jazzii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlchen/pseuds/Karlchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is Lexas new neighbor and Octavias new roomate.<br/>Clarkes cat one-hit loves to attack everyone around him except Lexa (she's his bae), Anya has a huge animal hair allergy, Octavia is.. well Octavia. </p><p>Being run over by her new neighbor, which she finds freaking hot (not that she would admit that), Clarke finds herself having to work with her new neightbore part-time. </p><p>Lots of kisses without "meaning" until both of them can't ignore there feelings anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighborhood survival guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karlchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlchen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nachbarn werden ist nicht schwer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355489) by [Karlchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlchen/pseuds/Karlchen). 



> So this is a story from my girlfriend Karlchen.  
> Since her english is even worst then mine (we're german) I promised to do my best to translate her german story.  
> I think it's hella funny so I hope you do at well :D  
> Giver her lots of love because she deserved it <3

They were driving for hours when a soft shaking woke the blond girl up. She blinked a few time to remember where she was. “Awake again?” she heard someone from the left saying. “We’re almost there” continued said person, eyes focused on the street before them.  
“Can’t we just turn around and go back home?” asked Clarke her mother who only start laughing at her daughters suggestion.  
“You wanted it this way Clarke. Nobody forced you to do that” Clarke could only nod. Even then it’s hard her mother were right. She wanted, no needed, it this way. Still it kind of terrified her. Living alone for the first time… in a different town where she didn’t know anyone... and most important a few hours by car away. _‘No turning back now Clarke’_ the blond beauty thought.  
Lost in her own thoughts she let her eyes wander. Everything seems so different here.  
Where she come from everything was green. fields, grassland and here and there a house.  
Seems like she would need hours to find even a bit green from now on.  
Well, that’s an extreme way to put it but close enough.

  
With a rough shake the transporter suddenly stopped.  
“Mom!” mumbled the blond girl. The older Griffin could only look at her apologizing. It’s not like she would have to drive a transporter very often anyway.  
A little bit nervous left Clarke the transporter and looked up to the blockhouse, which should be her new home.  
“See, doesn’t look so bad at all” told her her mother confident.  
  
“What ever, let’s just do it” said Clarke trying to copy her mothers confidence. Her whole body prickled at the thought of living alone. Well, not really alone but apart from her parents. It wasn’t just fear she felt. No, it was more the excited thought of being finally able to do what she always wanted.  
They entered the house and searched for the right apartment. Clarke nor her mother saw her new home in real so far, just on few pictures online.

“That’s quite small here. I hope we have no problems getting my furniture up there” stated Clarke uneasy.  
“Don’t meet trouble halfway! Where is your optimism?” asked her mother who was already on her way upstairs.  
Not able to stop laughing at her mothers enthusiasm she start following her. Of course she had to choose an apartment in the fourth floor. Needless to say without a lift. _‘That will be fun. NOT’_ thought Clarke.

As they finally reached the fourth floor she quickly opened the door of her new home.  
She come into a small corridor with 4 more room doors. Two on each side and straight ahead the bathroom. Right from her was the kitchen which was to Clarkes relief already fully equipped.  
Behind the kitchen was a small, bright room with a very nice and big window.  
The walls were all white but Clarke wouldn’t be Clarke if she didn’t already know how to change that. Actually she already bought a few colors to make her new home her real home. On the opposite side was a big room with a balcony. ‘That should be the new living room’ the blond thought.  
And last but not least was another room but with a balcony as well. ‘Seems like they are connected’ guessed Clarke.  
Clarke and her mother searched all rooms curiously until they were finished.  
“Well, doesn’t that look good? I mean it’s clean, modern and for the rent quite big. When will your new roommate move in?’ asked Abby excited. If Clarke wouldn’t know better she was even more excited then Clarke herself.  
“She isn’t my roommate yet, mom. Actually she wanted to come today evening to have a look. After that we know if she really move in or not. Nevertheless I really hope she does. If not I will have a hug problem with the rent.” Clarke was clearly worried about the rent. Of course her parents would help her even without asking, but Clarke wanted to do that on her own. It was never her plan to find a four room apartment, at the most two. Sadly the market was so bad that she didn’t had much of a choice.  
To many people started to study and as always there weren’t enough apartments for them. Means Clarke had to start to share a flat.  


After checking her watch Abby started moving again. “Let’s get moving then and get your stuff up here. I’m pretty sure everything will went good with your roommate. Stop being to worried about everything.”  
Clarke nodded and followed her mother to her transporter.  
Moving her thing didn’t take as long as Clarke thought. With each box her mood get way better. Maybe her mother was right. She does worry to much sometimes.  
“Do you need help Clarke” asked Abby worried while watching her daughter picking up a huge box that completely covered her face.  
“What? No, I got that. There are just cloths in it. Nothing heavy.” with that Clarke started her way up the four floors.

“What the- Ouch!” heard Clarke a her unknown person yell before she felt some kind of resistance and fall backward down the stairs. “Fuck” cursed Clarke after hitting her head hard and watching her clothes flying in different directions. Touching her head she could already feel the bulge forming.

“Can’t you watch where you’re going instead of trying to run me over?” said the unknown person angry but still bend down to look for the blond. “Are you okay?” she wanted to know. Clarke nodded still not opening her eyes. Getting finally back into reality she saw a young, slim woman with long brown hair. _‘Beautiful’_ was all Clarke could think of.  
“Everything fine, thanks” mumbled Clarke still holding her head because of the pain. “You saw me carrying a huge box. Would it be so hard for you to move aside and-”

“Wait” stopped the stranger Clarke. “I’m guessing that all this junk happen to be yours. If you wouldn’t let everything stand in my way, I would not have to worry about tripping. And then, yes, I would have been able to pay attention.”  
After getting a cold glare Clarke only swallow her response. After realizing that the brown girl hold her hand out for her to help her get up, she took it while whispering a small “sorry”. _‘How can her eyes be so god damn green?’_

 

“So you are the new neighbor?” wanted the green eyed beauty to know.  
The blond only nodded and then added “Clarke. My name.” and hold her hand out again to shake the strangers.  
Said stranger only looked at Clarkes sky blue eyes and with some kind of disbelieve at Clarkes hand. “Lexa” replied the brown haired girl without taking the smaller girls hands.  
Not knowing how to react at this clearly rejection she just continued starring at Lexa until steps interrupted them.  
“What happened?” wanted Abby to know seeing her daughters clothes everywhere. Only now realized the blond girl that she still didn’t start putting her clothes back into the box.  
“Uhhh, nothing… well we had some kind of accident.” answered Clarke almost innocent.  
“Already finding friends, I see. Maybe we should first get the rest of you thing into your apartment, though” smirked Clarkes mother.

“Mom! I’m not-, What ever. This is Lexa my new neighbor, Lexa my mother Abigail.” introduced Clarke the two. Abby eyed the girl skeptical, while Lexa looked up and down the older woman.  
Abby was the first to break the silence. “Well, nice to meet you Lexa.” pointing at Lexas shirt she added “it’s wet.”  
“What? Jesus! I don’t have time for this” with that Lexa was already on her way back into her own apartment. Not a minute later she run downstairs after a quite “goodbye.”  
  
Clarke herself started to finally collect her cloths only to hear her new neighbor shouting again.  
“What is that? Don’t tell me that THING is moving in here as well!” heard Clarke a woman downstairs yelling. _‘Thing? What is she talking about?’_  
Curios as Clarke is she moved downstairs to see what happens there.  
“Don’t worry Marcus. She’s a bit... strange.” told Abby her new boyfriend amused.  
Marcus just rolled his eyes and start walking up to Clarke while trying to have a safe distance to the ‘thing’ in his hands.

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So who might be the "thing"? :D


End file.
